finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Duscae
|quests=*Sidequests }} Duscae is a region in Final Fantasy XV. It is one of the early areas of the game, and is featured in the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo. It also appears briefly in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. The region includes vast grassy plains where colossal monsters roam, lakes, forests, and mountainous areas. Large stone arcs are native to the area. Story In the ancient era, a colossal meteorite fell to Eos. According to legend, it broke apart upon being caught by the Astral Titan, who is still said to be holding the remains in the Disc of Cauthess. In modern times known as the Meteor of the Six, its blue flaming spire lights up the landscape. The stone arcs and craters that have become lakes and ponds that characterize Duscae are remnants of the meteorite impact. Some Solheimian ruins are found in Duscae, notably the Costlemark Tower. After Solheim's fall and the ascendance of the Founder King to establish the kingdom of Lucis, Duscae became part of the nation, but remains sparsely populated and rural. In M.E. 725 Niflheim breached the Lucian regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne, where they established new bases. Lucis dispatched soldiers to challenge the empire, but its forces defeated. The war became known as the Great War. In M.E. 756, the Kingsglaive engage the empire in the outlands of Lucis. The sun sets and the empire deploys a Diamond Weapon upon them, but retreats after demonstrating its superiority to the Lucian forces. Soon after, Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum, and Gladiolus Amicitia cross the Duscae region on a road trip to meet with Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. They have a chance to visit Wiz Chocobo Post and learn that the chocobos are scared of a roaming behemoth that is blind in one eye. If they help Wiz Forlane by hunting down the beast, the party can rent chocobos from the stables. The most notable landmark in the area is the Disc of Cauthess. On their way to Cleigne to meet Iris Amicitia in Lestallum, the party has a chance to stop at the Disc but find it occupied by Niflheim forces. Once in Lestallum Noctis begins to experience headache-inducing visions of the Archaean said to dwell in the Disc, and Chancellor Ardyn Izunia helps him get access to the area. Noctis discovers Lunafreya is rousing the Astrals to help him forge covenants with them, and although Niflheim tries to kill Titan, Noctis makes a pact with the Astral before being taken to safety by Ardyn. The party had to abandon their car, the Regalia, at the Cauthess and it is taken by Niflheim forces to an imperial camp in Duscae. Duscae is shrouded in a perpetual rainstorm as the Astral Ramuh is calling for Noctis to forge a covenant with him. Niflheim blockades Duscae to rein Noctis in, but he and his friends infiltrate the local imperial base and recover the Regalia. Locations Coernix Station A service station with a shop and a caravan for the party to rest at and a Crow's Nest Diner, a rent-a-bird and a petrol station for refueling the Regalia. Wiz Chocobo Post At the chocobo post the party can rest, eat, and rent and race chocobos. There is a caravan on the grounds, and the party can buy items from the shop. A woman by the chocobo pens sells special greens as chocobo feed, and also offers to customize the name and color of the party's chocobos. Wiz acts as the post's tipster, who provides information on the surrounding area and tells of available hunts. The player must take on the hunt to vanquish the behemoth Deadeye to unlock the ability to rent chocobos. In addition to hunts, Wiz also offers a series of sidequests to Noctis, all of which are chocobo-related. Disc of Cauthess There is an ancient meteorite at the center of the crater said to be held by the Astral Titan, and the impact site has glowing crystal formations in the middle. The region's topography is dominated by the impact site, and the crystal still exudes heat. It is the most prominent landmark in the region. Daurell Caverns Daurell Caverns is an optional dungeon. The recommended level as per the quest there is 28, but the player may want to wait until they are above level 40, as the necromancers that spawn there are tough. There is a fishing spot inside the cavern. The dungeon is found in the south of the Causcherry Plains. The dungeon has pools of poison inside, remains of warfare against Niflheim thirty years prior. Nebulawood Nebulawood is a dungeon within Duscae where the party can hunt for the Deadeye. It is a labyrinthine wood littered with abandoned structures of an old Lucian armory and soldier training grounds. It is commonly shrouded in a thick fog. Aracheole Stronghold Niflheim military base led by Caligo Ulldor. Gladiolus calls it a "port-a-fortress", and Ignis calls it the remnants of the Old War, and the imperial army availing itself of the added protection. Saxham Outpost Saxham Outpost is an abandoned agricultural settlement in Duscae. Seventeen years ago it was raided by bussemand that killed many of the adults and kidnapped the children. The town and its farm have been abandoned since. Costlemark Tower Costlemark Tower is an optional dungeon located in the Fallgrove. The dungeon's entrance is magically sealed and will only open at night. Costlemark Tower is a labyrinth of underground ruins. Although remains of large structures remain above-ground, they are all but gone in present day, and what is left is the underground portion. Costlemark was once part of the ancient civilization of Solheim, but now lies in ruin along with its arcane technology. Items Ten of the stone arches around Duscae were made climbable in patch 1.06 (the player can use a chocobo or Regalia Type-D); the arches near Daurell Caverns cannot be climbed. Each arch has a treasure on top: *Star Pendant (easternmost arch near chocobo racing track) *Moogle Charm (westernmost arch near chocobo racing track) *2 Mega Phoenixes *Golden Hourglass (northeast Cauthess Disc) *Platinum Ingot *Colorful Griffon Claw *Styling Gel (near Cauthess Rest Area) *Insulated Inners Causcherry Plains outside base on a storage container (need chocobo with boosted jump or warp up the curved part of the pipe to the north, then warp over) *Silver Bangle *Mythril Ingot Various procurement points and mineral deposits are found around Duscae. They replenish around once a day and the player can talk to a tipster and ask about the area to make them refresh. *Chocobean *Birdbeast Egg *Garlic (forests) *Alstroom (Alstor region) *Beetroot (Map) *Wild Onion (chocobo post and Cauthess Rest Area region) *Schier Turmeric *Hulldagh Nutmeg (Taelpar Rest Area region) *Smoking Wood (Taelpar Rest Area region) *Duscaen Orange (Map) *Eos Green Peas (Saxham field) *Color stone "ore" and silver/gold/prismatic "shard" grade minerals. A mineral deposit can give either silver/gold/prismatic type minerals or color stone ingredients. Which specific ones the player gets is random. Quests Sidequests Enemies *Arba *Bulette *Catoblepas *Coeurl *Deadeye *Garula *Garulessa *Garulet *Gigantoad (rain) *Griffon *Hundlegs *Kujata *Redlegs *Skarnbulette *Voretooth *Yellowtooth *Battery Soldier (Chapter 5) * Magitek Axeman * Magitek Bannerman *MA Veles * Mindflayer * Iron Giant * Red Giant * Thunder Bomb * Ice Bomb * Imp * Naga Behind the scenes The overall impression for Duscae started as a desolate wasteland, but environmental concept called for coexisting ecosystems, and thus Duscae features wetlands and vegetation. The area still appears barren in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Duscae region became larger than the developers anticipated. In the original estimates the size of the entire Final Fantasy XV world was potentially even 20 times that of the Duscae region, but when playing through the ever-growing Duscae region, director Hajime Tabata pondered that if the entire world is 20 times the size of that it would take forever to play the game. In Episode Duscae the party tracked Deadeye through Duscae, one of the clues being footprints in the mud. In the main game, the player doesn't track the Behemoth outside of the Nebulawood, but there are still behemoth's footprints on the mud near Alstor Slough. Gallery Rocky-Valley-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Concept art of what appears to be an early wasteland-version of Duscae. Duscae-Lake-FFXV.png|Lake. Catoblepas-FFXV.png|Catoblepas at the lake. Cauthess-FFXV.png|Cauthess. Duscae-Arches-FFXV.png|Stone arcs iconic to Duscae region. FFXV-Battles.jpg|A battle in Duscae region. Niflheim-Airships-FFXV.jpg|Niflheim airships overhead. FFXV-Astral-Shard.png|The glowing meteorite at Cauthess. Duscae-Wilderness-FFXV.png|Wilderness. DuscaePlains-ffxved.png|Plains in Duscae. Duscae-Farm-FFXV.png|A farm. Fishing-Spot-Duscae-FFXV.png|Fishing spot. Regalia_Type-F._In_Duscae.jpg|Regalia Type-F in Duscae. Duscae Map (EP Duscae).jpg|The map of Duscae in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae (from Famitsu). BFFXV Poster.jpg|Duscae in a promotional poster for Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV. Nyx-Glauca-KGFFXV-Artwork.png|Artwork for Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Duscae-Artwork-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Artwork for Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Outlands-Battle-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Artwork for Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Battle-Outlands-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Artwork for Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. References pt-br:Duscae ru:Даска Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Locations in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV